1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for an adsorption system, and more particularly to an adsorption system adapter for coupling an adsorption agent container to an operating medium steam source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of adsorption technology, there are differences between absorption apparatus and adsorption apparatus. Specifically, one evident difference is that adsorption apparatus utilize solid adsorption materials. Adsorption apparatus are known to operate as either closed systems or open systems. When utilizing either a closed or open system, the operating medium is exothermally adsorbed by an adsorption agent. As a result, the operating medium steam source that provides the operating medium is cooled due to the evaporation of the operating medium. Since both the closed and open systems operate during the adsorption phase without air, the system pressure is only generated by the evaporation pressure provided by the operating medium. In contrast to open systems, closed systems operate without the presence of air even after desorption of the operating medium. However, semi-open systems desorb operating medium in an air atmosphere.
Known open systems and closed systems utilize adsorption techniques for generating both heat and cold. In order to generate the heat or cold, adsorption filler is contained in an adsorption container which is in communication with the operating medium steam source. In order to regulate the flow of operating medium steam, a valve is provided between the adsorption filler and the steam source so as to prevent the adsorption reaction when the valve is closed. When the valve is opened, and if a sufficient vacuum pressure is provided, operating medium steam will flow into the adsorption filler. However, if a sufficient vacuum pressure is not present, the air (and corresponding air pressure) contained within the system will prevent a rapid adsorption reaction.
Closed adsorption systems are relatively inflexible because they require the presence of a permanent vacuum for operation. Since the adsorption filler and the steam source must be fixedly connected with each other and are therefore not exchangeable, closed apparatuses have relatively limited applications. In contrast, semi-open systems are substantially more flexible, since a simple exchange between the steam source and the adsorption container can occur because a permanent vacuum pressure need not be sustained.